


Everything'll be okay

by JasperPrince17



Category: Captain America (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Feels, Gen, I want this kinda support, OFC - Freeform, Trans Male Character, Trans Peter, breakdown - Freeform, but it's good feels, dad tony, injuries, takes place after Peters fight with the Vulture, uncle Bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 18:30:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14550738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasperPrince17/pseuds/JasperPrince17
Summary: Pete’s entire body throbbed. He didn't move for a long moment, just laying there on the roof, sobbing silently. As he pushed himself up onto his knees, he felt something rip. He froze. Suddenly, the pressure, the constricting, tight, almost reassuring restraint against his chest loosened. And then fell away.His heart almost stopped.





	Everything'll be okay

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as a rant fic, but I stopped writing it a while ago. I found the document and re did some of it so it was somewhat better than what I originally had. Hope you enjoy!!

Peter swung through the city, his homemade Spiderman mask sticking to his face with either, blood, sweat or tears. Probably all three. He hissed in pain as the muscles in his body twinged, and he misjudged his next web shot. He let out a strangled cry as he crash landed on top of an apartment building.

Pete’s entire body throbbed. He didn't move for a long moment, just laying there on the roof, sobbing silently. As he pushed himself up onto his knees, he felt something rip. He froze. Suddenly, the pressure, the constricting, tight, almost reassuring restraint against his chest loosened. And then fell away.

His heart almost stopped.

Very slowly, he unzipped his hoodie, and felt under his shirt, right by his collarbone. He felt punctured skin, and sticky blood smear on his fingers, not the normal fabric that’s usually rested there. His binder had broke. The whole left shoulder, torn right in two.

Oh god no.

This couldn't be happening this was his only binder, he couldn't afford another, not with how many backpacks he has lost or the expenses of his testosterone. With Aunt May gone, it was just him. He had managed to survive by himself for almost two months, but now? Now he was starting to panic again.

He felt his entire world fall away, and he scrambled back until his back was pressed against an air conditioning system, his knees hugged close to his chest. His entire, aching body shook as he bawled into his knees. The claws on the Vulture suit when they had grabbed him must have torn through the fabric, and he hadn’t even noticed.

Peter gasped in a breath, his ribs almost shrieking in protest. He had felt a few of them snap when Vulture had slammed him repeatedly into the ground. Pete knew he'd heal in just a few days, but oh god, this pain was nothing compared to losing his binder.

It felt like an entire part of him was just… gone.

“Kid, are you okay?” A rough voice questioned, and he looked up in a panic, hugging his knees tighter to his chest, sending a bolt of pain through his chest. Standing a few feet away, looking menacing as ever, was The Winter Soldier. He was so distraught, his heightened senses hadn't even warned him. Peter hastily wiped his eyes.

“Yeah, yeah no, I'm fine. Why are you here? I thought Mr. Stark was the one who tracked me.” Pete said softly, his voice shaking. It sounded too high pitched and he tried not to burst back into tears over it.

“Tony’s away right now with Happy. Someone had to come check on you.” The Soldier said stepping closer.

“You don't look to good, pal.”

“I'm fine.” Peter said, and he went to get up, before remembering that his binder was broken and oh _god_ what if the Soldier could tell, what would he of all people think?!

“Uh huh, you keep telling yourself that and see where it gets you.” The Soldier said dryly.

“I'm just heading home now.” Pete said, standing up, forcing himself not to stumble as he limped to the edge of the roof, making sure his back was to the soldier. He was about to shoot his web, when his vision started going blurry, and then black spots invaded his sight, and he crumpled.

The last thing Peter vaguely remembered were strong arms catching him, and then he was out.

 

His head hurt. Pete blinked his eyes open. He was in a bed. A very soft, warm and comfortable bed. The ceiling was high up, and the room was massive, yet minimalistic. Mr. Stark was watching him from a chair by the bed, and he realized with a jolt that he was probably in the Avengers compound.

“You know, this is what I meant when I said don’t do anything I would do. That involves not getting killed by a Vulture man.” He said, waving his hand around.

“I-Mr. Stark, I’m so sorry, I just wanted to help, and then he was on the plane and it was heading to the city-“ Mr. Stark cut Peter off.

“It's Tony, and I know kid, I know. You did good, but Jesus Christ you almost gave me a heart attack.” He sighed, rubbing his eyes.

“I’m sorry Tony.” Peter mumbled, feeling sullen.

“No-don’t- don't apologize, it’s alright. I shouldn’t have taken the suit away. It’s yours once you heal and I finish making updates to it.” Tony rambled off, and Peter blinked, surprised.

“Okay.” He said softly, adjusting himself on the bed, and then froze. He didn’t have his spiderman suit on, or his ripped binder. Instead, he was wearing a soft baggy t shirt. Panic flowed through his veins, and his heart clenched.

“Where-Where’s my binder?” He asked hoarsely, throat clicking as he swallowed harshly. Tony looked confused for a second, and then understanding flashed in his eyes.

“We had to take it off to look at your ribs. Only me, Bruce and Natasha know.” He said gently, but Peter couldn't help the choked wail that clawed its way out of his mouth.

“Peter, hey, hey it's alright.” Tony soothed, standing up to sit on the edge of the bed. For a moment, he hesitated, and then started slowly combing his fingers through Peter’s hair. Peter sniffled, leaning into the comforting touch.

“I'm- I'm sor-”

“Kid, stop apologizing. It's okay. It's fine. I ordered tons of new binders from a good quality website. I'm installing one into your suit, and as of now, the Stark Internship healthcare covers testosterone bills.” Peter gaped at Tony with watery eyes.

“I-” he didn't know what to say, so instead he sat up and flung himself into Tony’s arms, ignoring the slight twinge in his torso.

“Thank you. Thank you.” He whispered, clinging to Tony. His arms wrapped around the smaller form, and squeezed gently.

“Of course. I also designed you a room while you were asleep. It's on my floor.” Tony added, and it was all Peter could do to not start bawling again. He actually felt _happy_ for the first time since May died.

“You didn't have to.” Peter mumbled, and tony scoffed.

“Course I did kid. Robocop tells me that you've been living on the streets for the past two months.” He said, and Peter tensed.

Tony rubbed his back. “He may be a partially recovered assassin, but when it comes to the safety of you, he seems to care. Hell, the whole team does, even though we're fighting right now.” Tony sighed. “You don't have to tell me what happened yet, but I'd like to know eventually, capiche?”

“Okay.” Peter murmured, exhaustion finally catching up to him. His body slept a lot while it was healing, and he was dozing off against Tony’s chest before he even realized it. Distantly, before he slipped into unconsciousness, he heard Tony quietly ask Jarvis to take a picture.

And then he fell away, sleeping peacefully in his new bed, next to his hero.


End file.
